


Grooming

by Flancy69



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubcon Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flancy69/pseuds/Flancy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two cute kittens, Hinata and Tobio, spend a lazy afternoon together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grooming

**Author's Note:**

> nishiuraboys@tumblr is an awful influence

It was a lazy Sunday morning, with Kageyama lounging on his bed, and Hinata playing tirelessly on his floor.

“Come over here, Hinata!”

“I told you I don’t want to! You’re just going to groom me, and I already did it myself this morning.”

Kageyama looked lazily at the orange tabby. Hinata was on his back, tossing a volleyball into the air repeatedly. Kageyama rolled onto his stomach, his ears flicking in thought. 

“We just had a practice match yesterday. Why can’t you seem to relax?”

The ball stopped and Hinata turned to him with a miffed expression, “You didn’t toss to me at all.”

“That’s a lie.” Kageyama stretched his arms out in front of him, hips raising slightly higher in order to get the full satisfaction of the stretch.

“Well it was only like 3 times then, and I had some really cool moves I wanted to try out.” he continued to whine. 

Kageyama was beginning to feel irritated, why couldn’t Hinata just be quiet and relax with him?

The younger cat had stayed over night, and even went with Kageyama on his jog that morning, which resulted in both of them running twice Kageyama’s usual distance.

He hated to say it but he needed to rest. And that rest included a certain orange haired fur ball. Kagayama sank down off of his bed and crawled over to where Shouyou was still sulking. “Kageyama-?” He hefted his entire weight onto the smaller cat, resulting in a small “Oofph-” being heard from beneath him.

“Kageyama what are you doing! Let me go! I don’t want to be groomed.”

The volleyball he’d been idly playing with rolled away. Kageyama ignored the small mewls of displeasure, now that he was closer he could tell the kitten had definitely not properly groomed himself that morning. Hinata tried to army crawl his way out, but it was fruitless. Kageyama opened his mouth and began with the area behind his ears. Licking stripes that all went the same way, he kept a paw on top of Hinata’s back to make sure he couldn’t escape until he was done.

Surprisingly the cat was rather calm, only making occasional disgruntled sounds when Kageyama kept licking the same spot for too long. It seems he was more tired than he let on. He would occasionally nuzzle patches of hair that he deemed suitably groomed. Laying his tongue against the tiny tuffs of fur to make sure they stayed arranged properly.

Finally the process of making sure Shouyou was clean was accomplished.

Kageyama shifted slighly to the side as to not squish the smaller cat and curved his body around him. The light from his window had made it’s way to their shared spot on the floor. Making that instant the perfect segway into Kageyama’s preferred way of spending a Sunday after noon. He purred contentedly. Hinata curled up against the larger body, resigning himself. If he couldn’t play like he wanted, taking a nice long nap with Kageyama was a close second.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to take a sunbath and this was the result. Consider this a snippet for a possible future one shot.


End file.
